


Rounding Out

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Cookies, Domestic, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: The scale is broken. It has to be.





	Rounding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for FMA Slashfest. Prompt: Roy and Ed have been together for a while, Roy's paranoid he's put on a few pounds from Ed's amazing cooking.

Roy stared at the display on the digital scale for a long time.

A _very_  long time.

“… What the hell?”

Surely there had to be some sort of mistake, some sort of defect in the scale’s inner workings that was causing the device to malfunction because there was no way,  _no way in the world_  that the number staring back at him was even close to being accurate.

He stepped off the scale and stripped naked, his toes instinctively curling against the coolness of the bathroom floor.  Although he knew deep down that his attire did not weigh anywhere near the ten pound differential that he was seeing, he stood on the scale once again, confident that the readout would be more to his liking without the hindrance of clothing.

_“What the hell?”_

Or maybe not.

Roy stared down at his naked self.  Everything appeared to be as flawless as ever. 

Well…  _almost_  everything.

Was it just his imagination or was his six pack looking a little… inflated?

Worry filled Roy’s face as he poked at his stomach with a tentative finger, cursing himself for thinking about the Pillsbury Dough Boy as he did.  There was way more give than there should have been and it was absolutely horrifying. 

“Damn you, Ed…”

Yes!  It was all Ed’s fault.  The young man’s sudden and startling foray into baking was the culprit behind this most unpleasant turn of events.  Granted, no one held a gun to Roy’s head to force him to devour all of the delicious results of Ed’s new interest, but then again, what kind of man would he be if he did not support his lover by way of eating everything in sight? 

But still.  Ten pounds?  No way.

Roy got dressed, kicked the scale into the corner with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary, and walked out of the bathroom.  He headed directly into the kitchen just in time to see Ed removing a large tray of cookies from the oven, ones that appeared to be way more chocolate chip than actual cookie.

“Do I look like I've gained weight?” he demanded to know. 

Ed pulled the oven mitt off his left hand and tossed it onto the counter.  “What?”

“Look at me.”  Roy raised his arms and slowly spun around, putting himself on display.  “Am I getting fat?”

After seeing that Roy was serious, Ed rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.  He looked the man from head to toe before replying.

“You are as gorgeous now as you were the day I met you.”

Roy could sense no cheekiness in his partner’s response and he breathed a sigh of relief.  While he had always known that he was a desirable man--hey, there were worse crosses to bear--it felt good to hear it from someone else every now and then.

Stupid broken scale.  He would buy a brand new one first thing tomorrow.

“Thank you,” he said, feeling himself again.  He peered over Ed’s shoulder at the tray of cookies, which smelled absolutely divine.  “So… who are those for?”

“Al,” Ed replied as he set about scooping them onto a plate to cool.  “He asked me to make some for him.”

“Oh.”

Ed smiled knowingly.  “Would you like one?”

“Well, if they’re for Al…” 

Roy did a quick mental calculation and determined that Al would live if one was missing. 

Screw it.

He helped himself to one cookie.  And then another.  Okay, three, and that was it!

Roy then gave Ed a quick kiss of thanks and walked out of the kitchen, munching happily…

*****

Ed grinned and shook his head. 

Thank goodness he’d had the foresight to bake extra cookies…

… _and_ to covertly let out the waist of all Roy’s pants so that they still fit him. 


End file.
